


Assassination Attempt

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: Galavant cannon ships [4]
Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: F/M, body guard au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: This user did not consent to her writings being published on the ao3 app
Relationships: Gareth/Madalena (Galavant)
Series: Galavant cannon ships [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668088
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Assassination Attempt

**Author's Note:**

> This user did not consent to her writings being published on the ao3 app

Madelena couldn’t believe Kingsley. They were married for years, and he sent an assassin after her. Some two bit hack that couldn’t even bother to show up sober to her assassination. This is an insult to her very being. Thinking some dumb ass fool could kill her. Fuck Kingsley. She may have have dumped him the moment he stopped being useful, but there was no reason to be that cruel.  
She watched Gareth as he moved across her penthouse and making sure sure the place was empty before letting her get a shower and go to bed. She suppose she should be grateful she hired him as a bodyguard. The idiot couldn’t even pull out his gun before Gareth tackled him to the ground. 

Gareth sighed as he flopped onto the couch, which Madelena assumed means he’s done scouting the building. Madelena should probably be worried how close she is to her bodyguard. That having a weakness with her ambitions, will only lead to disaster. But somehow she can’t even pretend she’s concerned about this.

“Gareth.” she whispered. Gareth sat up and forced his attention on her. Obviously still on edge about the assassination attempt. “I’m not saying I enjoy having you around. But thanks for saving me, I guess.” Madelena felt her face heat up at her quick thanks. 

“Don’t mention it, Senator.” Gareth shrugged, as Madelena ran out of the room. Fucking hell, she never had to worry about crushes before, why did Gareth had to go and mess things up.


End file.
